


Father vs Father

by Andrew78591



Series: Vs Battles [9]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: In any known family , the father figure is usually the one in charge. Providing, caring, and protecting their families nonstop. Though a few fathers aren't exactly fit for the responsibility of it. Father, the homunculus Dwarf in the Flask. And... Father, number one enemy to the Kids Next Door. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.
Series: Vs Battles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Father vs Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Andrew78591, is back with another vs battle. First one I'm doing that doesn't involve an Akame Ga Kill or a Danganronpa character, neat. I will get back to those if anyone likes those kind of vs battles. Anyway, this fight will be between two deadly father figures. The homunculus Father from Fullmetal Alchemist against the adult villian Father from Kids Next Door. I've always wanted to do this one after learning about this match up a while back. And now I finally got to it and finished. Hope you guys enjoy this one.
> 
> Fatherhood - Father vs Father
> 
> With all that said, let us have these two father figures fight to the death.
> 
> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:

Central Command, the top main fort and base of Amestris' military and government and center of Central City, is under attack. Sounds of gunfire and explosions can be heard as the soldiers from the north, Briggs, were unleashing heavy fire on their target. With them, joining their fight were the five alchemists that had witnessed The Gate of Truth. The Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, Van Hohenheim, Izumi Curtis, and Roy Mustang. Along with other allies, they fight on the streets, between the military fortress and city buildings, using everything they have to defeat the greatest threat to their country.

Walking through the now chaotic streets was a man. A young, muscular man with majestic blonde hair and a look of fierceness and boredom, wearing only a long, white skirt and sandals. This man, if you can call him that, is the first homunculus ever created. The one that wanted the power of god, to become the perfect being. Once known as the Dwarf in the Flask, he is now known as Father.

The homunculus walked through the streets, blocking every attack directed at him with his shield, then creating shockwaves or launching energy blasts to attack the ants who dared challenge him. At this rate, nobody was even close to harming him. 

"Damn it, I don't get it. Your transmutation circle should have returned all the souls he absorbed before," Edward questioned his father as he used his alchemy to create a stone wall to block the shockwaves. "So why hasn't he been weakened?"

"I don't know honestly. Though I do have a theory," Van said, as he created massive stone pillars with fists at the end of them and fired them at Father. However, the homunculus' shield absorbed them, redirecting the pillars back at the blonde man. Hohenheim was quick enough to create a stone sphere to block the redirected attacks and destroy them.

"I don't know how, but it's possible that even when all the Amestrians' souls were returned to their rightful bodies, my counterpart's body was able to replicate parts of the souls into energy. Essentially, this made the energy equivalent to the sixty millions souls he once had. Thus, he was able to retain his power."

"That's not really a good answer," Ed said, not believing what his father just said.

"I told you, it's just a theory. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that we take down the homunculus right here and now," Van retorted as he created projectiles and fired them at Father. Once more, he directed them back with his shield. Luckily, Hohenheim and Edward were quick enough to dodge them all.

"Good point. Let's go!" Ed replied as he used his alchemy to create spikes on his metal arm, as he charged into battle along with everyone else.

* * *

Elsewhere, a man walks out of a store with a bag of groceries in hand. The person in question is a middle-aged man with a black pompadour hairstyle and yellow eyes, covered by red-rimmed glasses. On his lips was a classic old pipe that matched the wardrobe of a traditional father.

He wore black pants, suspenders, black dress-shoes, a white dress-shirt, and a black bow-tie. This is Benedict Uno, brother to Monty Uno and uncle to Nigel Uno, aka Number One. 

Benedict had finished getting food and supplies that he was running low on back home. With his shopping done, he walked towards his car and he opened it and placed his groceries in the back. 

"Finally, I'm done for the day. Now I can go back home and relax," Uno said in relief as he was about to enter the driver seat of his car. 

However, before he did, Benedict saw a large projectile coming towards him at high speeds. Screaming in fright, Ben jumped out of the way just in time. However, his car was hit by the projectile and it exploded on impact. 

"My car!" Benedict looked in shock and horror at his now-destroyed vehicle, along with his burning groceries. "I haven't gotten the insurance for it yet!"

Still in a state of shock, Uno looked around to see who was responsible. And that's where he found his culprit. A blonde man who he assumed is a hobo; considering the so-called clothes he had on him. Shock turning into anger, Ben got up and stomped towards the blonde hobo to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

Back to the fight, things weren't looking good as Elric, Alphonse, and their allies were brought to their knees by Father's overwhelming power.

"Brother, what are we going to do now? I feel like I'm reaching my limit," Al said, the living suit of armor missing an arm. 

"I'm trying to think of something but I’ve got nothing right now," Ed answered, desperately trying to think of a plan against the homunculus.

"It is hopeless. All you can do is surrender yourselves to me and die like the insects you are. None of you have the power to rival God," Father said as he raised his hand up, ready to end this pointless battle.

"Hey you!"

Father stopped his assault as he looked away from Ed, and he paid his attention to a strange man with glasses. Like Father, everyone was confused by the sudden appearance of this man and why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Benedict shouted as he began his anger-filled rant. "I don't know who you are, and I could care less about what's happening here! I expect you to pay me back for the damages you've caused!" 

"Uh, damages?" May Chang uttered out with her small panda on her shoulder.

"Yes, damages!" Ben shouted in response, scaring the little girl and panda before paying his attention back to the homunculus. "You not only destroyed my car, but burned all my groceries! So I expect you to pay me all the money in that white skirt of yours, you bum!"

As everyone looked at Benedict in shock from what he just said, Father looked at Uno, his eyebrows lowering down, showing the irritation on his face. Raising his hand in the air, the homunculus began to use his alchemy as red sparks formed around it. 

"Those who challenge God must pay a high price," Father said in a sinister tone, as he created a small fire-ball in his hand. "You will be made an example of."

"What are you-" Before Benedict could finish, Father blasted him with a fireball, launching him to the ground. Uno laid there, completely motionless, as smoke hovered off his body. 

(Mick Gordon - Inferno(Cinder's Theme))

"What the hell?! Why attack him?! He had nothing to do with any of this!" Edward shouted at the homunculus.

Father simply scoffed as he answered the alchemist in a cold, dark voice, "It was his own fault for challenging a God. This was his fate." The homunculus began to charge up red lightning in his hand, ready to use his alchemy. "The same fate the rest of you will face."

Edward and the alchemists tense up as they ready themselves for the fight of their lives. However, things would change in a way that none of them would expect. 

Back at the body of Benedict Uno, it was still motionless and almost lifeless. Almost, as both of his hands balled tightly into fists. His body began to shake. 

"You…"

"Made me…"

"ANGRY!!!"

With that, a large, intense flame launched out from Uno, creating a massive pillar of fire. The alchemists were taken back in shock by the flames appearing so suddenly. Even Father, who retained his bored neutral face, was taken back by this phenomenon. As the pillar disappeared, a figure stomped out with the fire continuing to grow around him. 

The figure was a man of some kind, as his entire body was completely black, including his pipe, with a red outline. The only other feature on him was his bright yellow eyes. The only expression they showed was pure, unadulterated rage. This was no longer Benedict Uno. This was his form that brought terror to the Kids Next Door. He was now Father. 

"First you destroy my car, now you assault me?! I'm going to make sure you pay for that!" KND Father shouted in anger, brushing past the alchemists and getting closer to the homunculus.

Fullmetal Father was indeed surprised to see that the typical looking man could do something like this. However, whether this was alchemy or not, the homunculus would kill him like the rest.

"So you actually have powers? No matter. It will do nothing against a God like me," Fullmetal Father said, with red electricity flowing through his body. 

"A god complex, huh? That's not good. Looks like I better teach you… A LESSON!" KND Father shouted, as his flame aura grew larger than before.

With that, two deadly father figures were ready to throw down. 

**_FIGHT!!!_ **

KND Father was the first to attack as he unleashed a beam of fire at Fullmetal Father. The homunculus' bored face remained unchanged as his shield absorbed the flames, then reflected the attack back at KND Father. However, the all-black man simply snapped his fingers and extinguished the fire completely.

"Not bad, but that won't be enough to stop me," KND Father said with a chuckle, before firing off a massive wave of fire at his opponent. 

Fullmetal Father simply stood there as he used his alchemy to create a tall wall, which was strong enough to withstand the attack. "The same can be said for you."

Having enough, Fullmetal Father used his alchemy to create multiple cannons, which he proceeded to fire at the all-black man. However, KND Father quickly created a wall of fire which incinerated the cannonballs to ash. But as he did that, KND Father was hit on his side by a stone fist, launching him into a nearby building. While a little dazed, KND Father recovered fast enough to see multiple stone pillars heading his way. He quickly flew up into the air, avoiding the assault. 

Once in the air, KND Father fired out more fireballs at Fullmetal Father, but the homunculus was quick to evade them by either creating walls to block them or dodging them himself. Seeing an opening, Fullmetal Father began to manipulate the clouds around them to create a cyclone above his opponent. KND Father was too slow to react and was engulfed by the deadly cyclone. 

The homunculus looked pleased by this as no man could survive having sharp winds shred their body apart. As he was about to refocus on the alchemists, Fullmetal Father noticed that the cyclone was changing, transforming from a spinning tower of wind into a tornado of fire. Eventually, the fire cyclone exploded and revealed the all-black man, who looked completely fine. 

"Phew, that breeze made me a little chilly," KND Father said, playfully shivering. "So how about I turn up… THE HEAT?!"

With that, KND Father fired a beam of fire at Fullmetal Father. The homunculus was quick to block the attack with his shield.

"Such a predictable attack," Fullmetal Father said with a bored expression. "Like a simple math equation, you're too easy to-" The homunculus was cut off as a sharp metal pipe came behind him, due to KND Father's telekinesis, stabbing him through his head and coming out his eye socket. This dazed the god figure, leaving him open for an attack. 

And attack he did, as KND Father flew at the homunculus and delivered a fire-enhanced punch to his face. Fullmetal Father flew through the air until he crashed into a building, bricks and other debris falling on him. The homunculus was quick to get back up, pushing the debris off of him with ease. Fullmetal Father saw KND Father flying at him, ready to engulf him in flames. However, despite the pipe in his head, the homunculus was quick to act as he used his alchemy to create a massive sphere around the all-black man. KND Father was shocked to see that he was trapped within a dark, spherical prison. As he was about to try to break out, something happened. Because of the darkness, KND Father couldn't see the holes around the sphere prison, which immediately poured in gallons of water. 

"What the?!" KND Father shouted as he was suddenly doused by water. Eventually, the entire sphere from within completely filled with water. 

Outside, Fullmetal Father looked at his creation with satisfaction, finally having extinguished the fire man with a water-filled tomb. Pulling the metal pipe out of his head and letting his regeneration heal his injury, the homunculus was about to return to his prime objective. 

But then the sphere began to crack.

Fullmetal Father stopped in his tracks as he saw multiple cracks appear on the sphere, water spraying out of them. Hot, boiling water. And like that, the sphere prison exploded like a hand grenade, sending multiple shards of rock and boiling water everywhere. Father just stood there as he let his shield take all the damage. The scene cleared, and, in the center, was KND Father looking at the homunculus with his angry eyes. The entire area he was in was completely dry. The ground was as dry as a bone; any ounce of water around him was vaporized to steam, and even the air was scorching hot, the flaming aura of the all-black man having disappeared.

"You know, I heard dousing yourself in cold water calms your anger," KND Father uttered, looking restrained. 

"Is that so?…" the homunculus commented.

"Yeah…"

Like that, KND Father's flames exploded around him and fiery aura returned once more. Much stronger than it was before, the floor around him started to slowly crack and dry up from the intense heat. The air burned as hot as Death Valley on its hottest day.

"TOO BAD IT DID THE OPPOSITE!!!"

KND Father slammed both his fists into the ground, creating massive cracks, and a massive current of fire shot out from them. The flames twist and turn around the area, immediately attacking Fullmetal Father, who blocked them with his shield. Something felt off. The homunculus felt like he was being pushed back. His shield was having a hard time taking the attack. 

_ 'What is this? How is his attack stronger than before?' _ he thought to himself in shock.

But before he could think anymore, Fullmetal Father was punched in the stomach by a fire construct that appeared out of the ground. This destroyed the homunculus' concentration and forced his shield to disappear. And like that, Fullmetal Father was engulfed in flames as he was bombarded by punches from other fire-fist constructs. He could feel his skin and body slowly burn as KND Father laughed in amusement.

But the homunculus would not stand for this as he roared in anger, unleashing a massive shockwave, which blew away the all-black man and his flames. Quickly regenerating, Fullmetal Father used his alchemy to form multiple metal spikes as they flew towards KND Father to screw him. But the all-black man was fast to react and dodge them all with his levitation. The homunculus was not done, as he unleashed more sharp pillars at his opponent. The all-black man fired his flames at them, turning them into ash. 

Fullmetal Father was about to get in close to use his soul absorbing, but KND Father evaded his assault and kicked him away with a fire-enhanced kick. Then, the evil adult used his telekinesis once more and threw multiple metal shards, covered in fire, at his opponent. The homunculus quickly blocked them with his shields, but instead of them falling to the ground, the metal shards began flying around and attacking Fullmetal Father in every direction. Because of this, the homunculus had to either dodge or block the shards. While he managed to block many of them, even destroying a few in the process, one metal shard was able to stab Fullmetal Father in the back. With his guard down, the other shards followed suit and stabbed through his chest and stomach area. Seeing this, KND Father snapped his fingers and the fire on the metal shards combusted, creating small but deadly explosions for the homunculus.

KND Father laughed at the sight with amusement. "Well I'll be. Those were the most beautiful fireworks I've ever seen. I’ve still got i-" 

KND Father was interrupted, as, out of the smoke, he was hit right in the stomach by a stone pillar, launching him through a few buildings. He was stopped as he crashed into a street filled with civilians, rubble flying in the air and a dust cloud being made. The dust cloud eventually disappeared to show the all-black man within a crater. A couple people went in close to examine who the man was as he started to get up. KND Father got up in a sitting position as he groaned in pain, trying to ease his headache. 

"What the...ACK-"

KND Father was interrupted as Fullmetal Father suddenly appeared in front of him and held the all-black man by the neck, choking him. Lifting him in the air, the homunculus began to use his powers to take his soul from him. KND Father began to struggle in pain as red lighting surrounded his body, trying to cling for his life.

"You truly are a powerful opponent. More so than any alchemist I've encountered in this country," Fullmetal Father said with a neutral, unemotional, look on him. But then let out a small smirk as he enjoyed seeing his opponent gag in agony. "So I'll take your soul and use your powers for my own. Be grateful that you'll be a part of me. A part of go-"

But then, a beam of fire was fired at Fullmetal Father's face, burning him. The homunculus screamed in pain as he dropped KND Father to the ground, strangely disappearing into smoke. He felt his skin bubble up and melt off of his body. His left eye also reduced to a soupy mess. Though his regeneration was able to fix up the wound. He looked at where the attack came from, and to his surprise, it came from a little boy whose hand was smoking. 

The homunculus was very much confused by this as the child looked at him with a sinister smile, while also giggling. Then Fullmetal Father noticed that more children giggled as they slowly walked out from the fearful and confused crowd of people, heading towards him.

"You know, for someone that claims to be god…" a little boy spoke out.

"...You're way too easy to trick…" a little girl said. 

"...even the children I deal with are smarter than you," another boy said, finishing the sentence.

And like that, the group of children all shapeshift and transform into a group of KND Fathers. They all looked at Fullmetal Father with amusement in their faces, mocking him. 

"Though I should have expected this from an egotistical man like you!"

With that, the clones all unleashed many fire attacks, from fireballs, to fire beams, to fire constructs, at Fullmetal Father, who had created a shield to protect himself. But he was beginning to feel his powers drain faster than before. The homunculus could see that the all-black man's power and flames were drastically stronger from the beginning of their fight. He knew that if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to keep control of his god form much longer. In quick thinking and rage, Fullmetal Father began to use his alchemy to charge up as much power as necessary, creating a medium-sized ball of energy. 

"This will not stand. I, God, will not be humiliated any longer!"

With that, Fullmetal Father unleashed a massive energy beam that engulfed the group of KND Fathers. The beam continued on as it travelled for miles, destroying any building and landmark in its way. The attack continued on until the homunculus decided to cease it. As the beam disappeared, all that remained was a long, wide trench, dirt and other debris launched elsewhere. 

And in the middle of it was KND Father, laying on the ground, on his front, in pain. He slowly got up and needed to prepare himself in case the hobo tried to attack him. As he got up, KND Father noticed something that was different about him. Examining his face with his hand, the all-black man's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was wrong. 

"My pipe… my pipe… where's my pipe?!" KND Father said in a panic, frantically looking around to find his pipe. He eventually spotted his prized possession a couple feet away from him, laying on the ground. As the all-black man was about to fetch it, a single foot came out of nowhere and stepped on the pipe, crushing it to pieces. The culprit was Fullmetal Father as he looked at KND Father with pure hatred. 

"I've wasted enough time playing these games with you. I am God. I will not be defeated by such a pathetic human being such as yourself. You are destined to die like the bug you are…"

As Fullmetal Father continued to rant, KND Father only looked at his crushed pipe, not paying attention to a single word the homunculus was saying. He was starting to go from angry to absolutely furious. His entire body was shaking, and his eyes were twitching as well, as they turned orange, and his hair became messy from the rage he was emitting. 

"My pipe… My pipe…" KND Father growled, reaching his breaking point. 

"...and I will no longer be humiliated by a mortal such as yoursel-"

Without warning, KND Father let out a raging roar into the sky, creating a gigantic tower of fire. Fullmetal Father was taken back by this as he raised his arms up for protection. The amount of heat the pillar of fire emitted was ridiculous. The heat was hotter than anything any desert on the planet could produce. The homunculus could feel that the fire itself was hotter than the sun. The flames continued to grow as a figure appeared within it. 

The creature was gigantic, taking the form of a dragon, with sharp claws and teeth, large wings, and a long tail. It was completely black with its eyes being yellow. In all his rage, KND Father had transformed into his dragon form and was ready to turn the hobo to ash. 

Fullmetal Father was flat-out shocked by this sudden transformation, that he barely had enough time to evade the slash attack from the dragon's claws. KND Father swung his tail at the homunculus, hitting him and launching him towards a nearby building. The homunculus hit the edge of the building, crash-landing onto the roof. As he got up, Fullmetal Father felt many of his bones broken and had sixth-degree burns. Despite his regeneration fixing him up, he could feel his body starting to become unstable. He was running low on souls, meaning he wouldn't be able to keep control of his god form. This revelation caused the homunculus to grit his teeth in anger. Looking at the dragon, he began to use his alchemy for one final attack.

"You wretched creature! This will not stand! You will die for your God!"

Using his alchemy, he created a miniature sun in the palm of his hand. With it, Fullmetal Father began to use its power to generate a blast strong enough to kill the dragon. Seeing this, KND Father opened its mouth, ready to unleash his own attack. With their attacks fully charged, the two fathers unleashed them. 

Fullmetal Father fired a sun-powered energy beam with red electricity around it, while KND Father unleashed a devastating form of fire breath. The two attacks collided with each other, turning into a power struggle on who's attack would overpower who. At first, the energy beam and fire breath seemed to be equal in power. But then, the fire breath was slowly beginning to push back the beam. Seeing this, the homunculus quickly used more of his power to push back the flames. But he couldn't. He was losing too many souls just to maintain this attack. They were draining out of his body faster by the second. Fullmetal Father could feel his god form go out of control because of this. 

"N-no… this is t-too much… too much…" the homunculus grunted in pain as the fire breath was quickly getting closer to him. 

"No…"

The burning flames were getting closer to him as his skin began to melt away. 

"...No…"

The attack was now close enough that his muscles were sizzling and boiling at the same time, as well as burning his hand, holding the miniature sun, turning it into charcoal. 

"NOOOOOO!!!"

Like that, the fire breath engulfed Fullmetal Father as he screamed in agony. His flesh was burning, his eyes were boiling into soup, and his bones were being exposed as well, turning black. In less than a few seconds, the homunculus was reduced to nothing. Not even his ashes survived. The fire breath continued on as the attack travelled out of the earth's atmosphere and into deep space. Eventually, the attack ceased and disappeared just like that. 

(Music End)

Back in the city, as the fire ceased, there was a massive smokescreen around the area where the all-black man and homunculus had fought. The smoke eventually cleared as it showed KND Father, still a dragon, standing there tall and proud. The dragon then let out a massive roar into the skies to announce his victory over the false god.

* * *

After the battle was over, the Elric Brothers and their allies had a look of utter shock from what they had witnessed. Never did any of them predict to see their Father, the most powerful homunculus they had faced, who had even obtained god-like power, be killed by this man with fire powers and could transform into a dragon. 

"Okay, I want to be clear. I'm not the only one that just saw that, right?" Edward spoke out, still shocked by what he just saw.

"No, you're not," Hohenheim answered, still processing all of this. "Never in my life did I think this would happen for us. To receive the most unlikely of help and defeat the Dwarf in the Flask."

This brought a smile on the old man. "Finally, the souls of the Xerxes are free."

"But this is still insane. I've never seen that kind of alchemy before. It's like Mustang's alchemy… but on a whole different level," Alphonse theorized.

"Could he be another flame alchemist?" Izumi wondered.

"That's not possible," Mustang answered, still being carried by Hawkeye as he was still blind. "Only I know the origins of flame alchemy and how to use it. I even made sure no else could learn it. So whatever these flame attacks were that Riza described to me, this isn't flame alchemy."

"Well, whatever it is, let's all be glad that this battle is over with," Van said, relieved that this whole mess is cleaned up. 

That is, until Dragon Father began stomping through the land, destroying buildings and burning anything with his fire breath. It let out an anger-filled roar as it continued. The alchemists had to evade one of his attacks. 

"What the?! What's he doing?!" Ed shouted.

"He's going to destroy the city like this! Why would he do that?" Al questioned. 

"It's because he's angry," Izumi answered. "I can feel the rage inside him. He wants to let it all out. Like how Ed gets angry for being a midget."

"What'd you call me?!" Edward shouted at his teacher. 

"Not the time!" Izumi screamed back, silencing the Fullmetal Alchemist. 

"Okay, so how do we calm him down?" Mustang asked.

Izumi gritted her teeth as she replied. "I don't know."

As they finished their talk, Dragon Father spotted them and stomped towards the group. The alchemists prepared themselves as they felt that they would have to fight for their lives. But before Dragon Father could get in close and attack the group, someone came between them. 

"Hold it!" May Chang shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks. 

"May?! What are you doing?! You're in danger!" Al yelled at the small girl.

"Trust me Al, I know what I'm doing!" May reassured him before looking back at the dragon, who looked at her with his raging eyes and letting out a vicious growl. Despite her head telling her to run away, May Chang stood her ground and did what she had to do. 

"Mister, my name is May Chang. I know why you're so angry. So I'm here to fix that! So as a reward for helping us against our greatest threat, I'm giving you this!" May bent her head down as she held out her hands, showing the dragon his reward. 

It was his pipe, completely fixed.

The dragon's anger completely vanished as he examined the pipe. It looked completely fine, like it was brand new. Because of this, the Dragon Father shape-shifted back into his human form. He took the pipe out of the girl's hand. The man examined the object one last time before he placed it back into his mouth. With a few blows into it, he felt joy inside him as his pipe was how it always was.

"Well golly, it's as good as new!" Father said happily, feeling so much joy. He even rubbed May's head in gratitude. "Thanks kid. You're alright. Much better than most children I know."

"Ummm… it's a pleasure," May Chang replied.

"Well, now that I've calmed down, I'll be taking my leave," Father said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" May asked. 

"I'm going to the nearest ice cream parlor. I need to get myself some rocky road," Father replied, not saying another word. He passed by the alchemists as he left the site.

"Should we stop him?" Al asked. 

"Don't bother. We have enough to deal with. I'm not adding him to the pile," Mustang answered.

"So… what do we do now?" Ed wondered. 

"Simple, we get to work and fix our country," Mustang answered, feeling glad about all this. 

With the homunculus and the souls set free, the alchemist and the military can finally get things back in order and rebuild their home. It will be a long process to do, but it will all be worth it.

* * *

At the random ice cream parlor, we see Father on a table as he's enjoying himself some delicious ice cream on a cone. He gave it a lick and felt the sweetness and goodness of the frozen treat of many flavors. 

"Mhm, now that's some good ice cream," Father commented as he kicked back, relaxed and enjoyed his ice cream.

* * *

**_Next Time_ **

**They're Big…**

_ A gigantic man in an indestructible rock-like armor, resembling a rhino, barges through the streets, knocking away anything in its way.  _

_ "I'm Rhino. I knock things down. That's what I do. That's who I am." _

**They're Tough…**

_ Stepping into the battlefield is a giant rock-like creature with steel armor on it. Fitted with sharp claws, long horns, and a long tail.  _

_ "Aggron!" _

**They're Heavy Hitting Juggernauts!**

**_Rhino(Marvel) vs Aggron(Pokemon)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap.
> 
> Surprised to see this fight to be short as well. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Now to focus on my other fanfics that need to be finished up. 
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair  
>    
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.


End file.
